Elizabeth 'Bess' James
Early Life Born Elizabeth Marilyn James, she has dropped her formal name and began using her donned nickname as a child; Bess. She was born in a harsh year for her family, Bess' father had began losing work due to drop in mineral resources and their mother was forced to pick up tailoring to help support her children's rapidly growing bodies. At age of seven Bess was admitted into the Church of Holy Light; it was also during that age her father had passed away. Bess later heard from a friend. Despite her rough homelife Bess showed a great smile, one that was pure at heart. But it would begin to fade over time as Bess disciplined herself. The smile wasn't gone forever, though. It was after Bess had finished her training and gone into missonary work for the Church that she had regained her glowing outlook and shining smile. She become eveloped in her work, letting it become her purpose and her life. Middle-Age Around the age of Thirty-four, Bess' mother had passed away under her care. She was shaken with the thought of her mother dying due to insufficient care. It was this year she began to pick up a habit for drinking and completely abandoning her ways of the Light. She put a hult on her travels, stationing herself in Ironforge; the practical home for Ale. It was here a Dwarven man would tell her she should visit her roots, go back to Stormwind and quit dwelling on such horrible things. She was the Paladin, not him. She should be giving *him* the advice, he said. And so she did it, but before reaching the city of Stormwind she took a stop in Goldshire and stayed for a while. It would be here a young woman by the name of Jaden Hale completely changed her view. The fear Bess saw in the girls eyes, it reminded her there was no time to sit around. Fifth Brigade Recruitment Soon after attempting to pick up the shatter pieces of what was her life, Bess had met a woman by the name of Ripley whom had perked her curiousity. This woman was a member of the Fifth Brigade, whom she had been searching for. It would be the woman that would formally admit Bess into the Fifth Brigade. Additional Information Appearance Bess is a slender, muscular woman. She has brown eyes and light-brown hair. She is 5 foot, six inches, causing her to be somewhat taller than most other Human women. Equipment Bess wears a standard Paladin-like plate suit decorated in Gold and silver. She oddly does not carry a shield at all times, but owns one. The details of it are very simple. It is like her armor, decorated in gold and silver with a few dents and dings here and there. Voice Bess has a hoarse and rather loud voice, which can sometimes be found irritating to most. Because of this she has a hard time keeping friendships with alot of people and keeping information secretive. Though she -can- lower her voice freely, she simply chooses to be loud.